Processing units such as a central processing unit or a graphics processing unit receive power from a power supply (e.g., a power field effect transistor) and, by way of a prescribed communication protocol, can request that the power supply provide more or less current and/or voltage. The various levels of power consumption are associated with corresponding levels of performance, and are referred to as power states. Further, a processing unit should be operated in an optimized state for its particular installation or associated system design, for example for improved performance, reduced power consumption, enhanced overall reliability, or the like.